


Milk And Honey

by killmongerswifey



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha M'Baku (Marvel), Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), F/M, My First Smut, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Shuri and M'Baku make love to one another





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT. DO NOT JUDGE ME IF IT IS BAD!

Shuri lied in bed on her stomach, sleeping peacefully with some drool falling from her beautiful brown lips. Her boyfriend, M'Baku, watched his beloved as she slept. He always loved watching her stay sound asleep. It was one of the only times when she was calm and wasn't stressing about the worries of being a princess. He especially loved when she came over to the Jabari land just to spend the night with him.

He thought about asking her to move in, but he knew that it would not be possible. She was a princess for Hanuman's sake. He couldn't have her leave her people.

M'Baku sighed as he gently ran his fingers through Shuri's braids as they fell from the bun that she had made earlier before she went to bed. He smiled as he saw his lover stir in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes and turning to face his big figure.

"Hi." M'Baku whispered with a chuckle.

She groaned in response and yawned before gently stroking the back of his head. "Hi."

He leaned against her touch and smiled as she ran her fingers through his dark, tightly coiled hair. He loved intimate moments like these. He loved when Shuri would run her fingers through his hair or gently massage his scalp. He gave her the same treatment as well, running his fingers through her braids and massaging her scalp with her favorite oil whenever she was stressed or er scalp was tight from getting her hair freshly braided. It made him happy to give her pleasure. But he wanted to do just more than that.

"Shuri..."

Shuri hummed in response as she massaged his scalp now, her eyelids slightly hooded, making it easy to tell that she was still tired.

“We have not...well we haven't discussed..."

M'Baku hesitated. He didn't know how he wanted to explain this to her. The pair had never talked about having sex or making love at all. Sure, they flirted with each other and he whispered some...sexy...things to her, but they never actually did anything. M'Baku was afraid that Shuri was a virgin or that she was not ready so he never discussed it with her. Now, he wanted to. He needed to.

"What is it, baby?" she asked with slight concern in her voice.

M'Baku sighed and shook his head. "Are you a virgin?"

Shuri's eyes quickly widened as she froze her movements. The only noises that could be heard was their breathing and the fast beating of M'Baku's heart. Shuri slowly nodded as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“Yes M'Baku, I am."

M'Baku nodded as he gently grabbed both of her hands. He held them so delicately, as if she was an expensive piece of jewelry or a vase that couldn't be let go.

“My love, I was thinking about...us making love one day.” he said slowly as he sighed and kissed both of her hands softly.

Shuri stayed silent for a moment. She didn’t really know what to say. She had thought about having sex with this man, but she was scared that he didn’t want someone inexperienced.

“M’Baku...I don’t know...what if..you don’t like it?”

M’Baku chuckled softly as he carefully moved on top of her small frame and gave her a small peck on her lips. “It would not matter my queen. As long as you are satisfied and pleasured then I am as well.”

Shuri smiled a little as she looked up at the man’s lips and gently rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip. She loved this man so much. She never thought that she would fall for someone that used to make fun of her technology. And M’Baku never thought that he would fall for someone that he used to despise.

“Let’s do it.” She suddenly said.

M’Baku raised his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Shuri slowly leaned up and gave him a long, slow, lingering kiss. “I want you to make love to me.”

M’Baku smiled a bit. “Your wish is my command.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the actual smut. SORRY

M'Baku gently coaxed Shuri to lie back down. She obeyed as she closed her eyes, waiting for his next move. M'Baku gave her a quick peck on her lips before kissing down her neck. He left sweet bites there as Shuri bit her lip in pleasure. M'Baku continued to kiss her neck until he moved down even further from her collarbone to finally, her chest. He looked up at her to check if she was okay. As his eyes looked up at her, he saw her eyes closed and her beautiful teeth biting her soft, plump bottom lip. He smirked and slowly lifted up her shirt. Shuri slowly put her hand on top of his as her eyes slowly opened.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked in concern as he saw her hand gripping his.

She sighed in embarrassment and shook her head. "I'm not used to this. It feels..."

"Pleasurable?" M'Baku finished for her.

She nodded a bit as he chuckled. "I will not hurt you, entle." he kissed the back of her hand. "I promise."

Shuri smiled down at him and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

M'Baku nodded and lifted up the rest of her shirt. He saw her breasts jiggle in place as soon as he got it off of her. He licked his lips in desire as Shuri closed her eyes to try to hide her embarrassment. M'Baku slowly leaned down and took one of her chocolate nipples into his mouth. Shuri let out a soft moan as he played with her other breast. The sweet cries from his lover's body encouraged him to kiss down her stomach. Shuri looked down as she saw M'Baku kissing below her belly button to the waistband of her leggings. He again looked up at her for reassurance before she nodded. He gently slid the thin material down her smooth legs and was surprised to see her glistening pussy lips, uncovered, untouched. M'Baku quietly moaned as he took his index and middle finger and gently pushed them past her lower lips. Shuri moaned and arched her back.

"My love, you are so wet..." he whispered as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy. 

Shuri started to moan even louder as M'Baku gradually started to thrust his fingers faster into her. Soon he replaced his fingers with his thick and long tongue. He licked up her slit as Shuri cried in pleasure. Soon, his tongue pushed past her lips and finally reached her throbbing clit. He sucked on it gently, making sure that he didn't suck too hard but not too soft either. He spelled the alphabet with his tongue in her wet, dripping pussy. One of Shuri's hands clutched the bed sheets while the other wrapped around the back of his head, gently tugging on the hairs on his neck.

"Baku..I...I feel something in my stomach.."

M'Baku moaned into her sex, sending vibrations up her body, which made her moan even more. After finally getting to the X, M'Baku felt the gush of her cum releasing onto his tongue. He lapped up at her as quickly as possible, making it pleasurable for her. Shuri let out a long moan and tried to squirm away from him, but he tightly gripped her hips, holding her in place. When he finished he looked up and saw Shuri faded out with her head looking up at the ceiling. He smirked and leaned up to gently kiss her lips. Shuri hungrily kissed back, immediately tasting the sweet and saltiness of her sex. When M'Baku pulled away, she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" M'Baku asked with a smirk.

Shuri nodded before M'Baku slid his sweats down, revealing his long and thick pole. Shuri gasped as she looked at it. "How was that supposed to fit?" she thought in her head.

M'Baku slowly kissed her forehead and spread her legs out a bit more. He slowly slid inside of her, her warm heat immediately engulfing him. Shuri groaned as she felt the stretch down there. I squeezed her eyes tightly and took some deep breaths. M'Baku quickly pecked her lips.

"You alright?"

She nodded with her eyes still shut. As M'Baku eased into her, the stretch no long felt like pain for her. Shuri was now feeling pleasure. A pleasure that she could barely describe. Whatever it was, she needed it. Now.

M'Baku slowly thrust in and out of her gushing pussy. Shuri moaned as her hands quickly roamed up to his back. M'Baku smirked and started to thrust a little quicker, now starting a rhythm in his hips. Shuri started to moan even more. He swiveled his hips as he thrust into her, cradling the back of her head with his arm as he saw his lover below him, eyes shut, braids wild all over the pillow, eyes closed, little beads of sweat now beginning to form on her chest. He leaned down and licked up her chest to her neck. Shuri bit her lip, afraid to wake anyone up in his palace.

"You know I don't like when you are quiet, little one." M'Baku said with a sharp thrust that immediately hit her g-spot.

Shuri let out a high pitched moan as he kept thrusting into that spot. He knew she was close. He could feel her soft, velvety wall tightening against his girth. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to get her to reach her peak as soon as possible. Shuri arched her back and started to scratch at his back, needing something to hold on to before she lost her mind. He eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the overwhelming pleasure build up in her core.

"Cum for me, ikumkani wam." he mumbled into her neck for placing a gentle bite there.

Shuri let a long moan before she released onto him. M'Baku smiled as he started to go in powerhouse mode. He thrust quickly, the sound of wet skin hitting against wet skin filling the air. Shuri started to pant heavily. This was beginning to be too much for her. But she didn't want him to stop. He bit his lip as he thrust again and again into her, catching his climax. Shuri started to scream after every thrust, the pleasure completely taking over her body. M'Baku felt her squirt, which just made him want to cum even more. Soon, his thrusts began to get sloppy, meaning he was close.

"I am close, Shuri." he whispered to her.

All she could do was moan and nod. Soon, they both reached their climax. Shuri moaned as M'Baku grunted.

All that was left in the bedroom was the sound of pants and the heavy scent of sweat and something else, but it was a sweet smell. M'Baku slowly pulled out as SHuri let out a small whimper. He looked down at her and gently stroked her right cheek with his thumb.

"How was it, sithandwa sam?"

She let out a small chuckle and nodded. "The best experience of my life."

M'Baku chuckled before pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead and lying his head down onto her stomach. Shuri quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep, her soft snores filling the bedroom. M'Baku smiled as he pressed soft kisses onto her collarbone, her hands still on his back. Maybe she would be up for another round tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO WHAT YALL THINK? I MEAN AM I A BOSS OR WHAT????


End file.
